


Maximum Thunder

by EndangeredMind



Category: Streets of Rage (Video Games)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Farts, Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Max and R.Bear decide to face off, with disastrous consequences for R.Bear.





	Maximum Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Max grinned as he admired himself in the mirror. He was buff, and that was just putting it lightly! He was built like a concrete wall, with sculpted abs and very broad pectorals. At least he looked good! At least, he did for a moment. He blinked, and it seemed like there was an entirely different person in front of him! He was large, with a big round stomach and very large moobs. “Huh? Am I bloating?” He gasped, looking at himself in the mirror, ignoring R. Bear’s snickers from behind him. He was secretly loving this new larger form.

R. Bear smirked, looking at Max’s rather large form. “Damn!” He smirked, looking at his expanding foe, “Could this be the boss’ work? Heh heh! Either way, I can’t wait to see how that poisoned chicken affects you!” At this point, Max’s eyes went wide. That was why he had been given the chicken earlier! It wasn’t to help him get energy, it was to make him fat! “I think I might like what I’m seeing right now… a bigger, slower, fatter target for my fists! It’s over, Max Blubber!” R. Bear snickered cruelly, pulling his fist back, readying himself.

With a grunting sound, he shoved his fist forward into Max’s expanding rear, a soft thump noise being heard as it collided with the larger man’s covered rear, causing Max to smirk as he felt his stomach gurgle noisily. It didn’t take long before a loud **PRUMP** was heard, causing Max to laugh as the gas hit R. Bear in the face, stunning him momentarily. “Ha! Smells good, doesn’t it?” He snickered wiggled his rear, listening as his opponent groaned in disgust. Clearly, he had not been expecting such a foul move, and had expected for things to go smoother.

“GAH!” R. Bear grunted as the gas hit him in the face, before groaning in disgust at the smell. “Nghh! You bloated bastard! How dare you!” This didn’t stop a second, much louder fart coming from his opponent’s ass. **FRRRRP!** This was followed by another snicker from Max as felt the large blast of air leave his ass and smack his opponent square in the face. “There’s more where that came from! I’ll show you how large I can get!” He smirked, listening to R. Bear’s groans and complains as the gas continued to fill the air around them rapidly.

Max groaned as he continued to swell up, before leaning back and sitting on R. Bear, trapping him under his massive gassy rear. “How’s that little man? Are you gonna tap out or what?” He snickered, listening to his belly as it gurgled noisily, as if agreeing with him. Before he could stop himself, three massive smelly blasts of gas escaped from his rear. **> BLAAARRP FRRRRUUPT PFFFRT** This was promptly followed by R. Bear’s shouting as he was smothered on all sides. “It’ll take more than that! I’ve smelt worse!” The smell was awful, but he refused to tap out.

His belly only seemed to encourage him, sloshing and rumbling like an animal, making all sorts of angry noises. _ppbpbpbpbpbpbpbb bmmmmrrfff_ Max smirked as he heard the rather irritated voice of his opponent from below. “Aargh! FINE! Just get off me!” R. Bear yelled with the last of his strength. It was a miracle he hadn’t been crushed yet. Truth be told, he was running out of air and he refused to breathe in Max’s gas to survive. “I can’t breathe down here...” He groaned loudly, panting a bit for good measure. He just wanted Max to get off him.

R. Bear sighed in relief as he felt Max get off him, and he was able to get up, and he did, he would be in for a shock! It seemed that they had both swelled up to massive proportions, and he listened as Max’s belly rumbled loudly. “Seems like your gut’s mostly full of gas, whereas the rest of you is pure fat. Your belly’s a bit firmer than the rest of you!” He watched as Max smirked, before a horrible realisation hit him. If he didn’t do as Max asked, then he would be able to expose him.

“Better get used to it because you’re handling all this, or I’m exposing you. You got me into this so this of this as community service… Especially since I’ll soon be the size of a community!” Max joked, waiting to hear what R. Bear would have to say in response. “Yeah. The gas is building up faster than it’s coming out!” He listened to his opponent, before smirking. ”Eh… What’s a bad smell and a big fat guy? Or if you prefer, you can go to jail and die? I can deal with you… might be easier than I think!” 

It had been a couple of weeks since the encounter at the gym, and Max and R. Bear were relaxing on the beach. R. Bear grinned as he looked at Max. “Well, I just heard from the force. They finally captured Mr. X. Guess that leaves you with me.” He listened as Max’s belly gurgled. _brroowrrrrrpprrrtttt bbblllrbbbrrorr_ He laughed, before resuming where he had left off. “Heh, oh well. Won’t have to worry about him coming for me then…” He picked up Max’s foot and took the sandal off, before beginning to massage it. He was enjoying this a lot!

“More beer, my big balloon man?” Max asked, before looking a his very large belly. “Well, my belly has deflated a bit over time. I can always use a whole keg to fill me back up!” He laughed, before smacking his wide ass hard. This caused three loud blasts of gas to escape from his titanic sized rear. **ppppppbbbbbrohhh looorp**. He sighed as he felt R. Bear continue to massage his foot. He didn’t care what anyone said about him or R. Bear at this point. All he knew was that this was one of the best ways to live.


End file.
